


She Wasn't That Bad

by EllowynTheNotKing



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen, Horror, Implied/Referenced Cannibalization, Implied/Referenced Forced Cannibalization, Implied/Referenced Murder, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 18:29:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18452201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllowynTheNotKing/pseuds/EllowynTheNotKing
Summary: A too good ad for renting turns into a tale of death in this short story.





	She Wasn't That Bad

When I saw the “Looking for Housemate” ad, I thought it was too good to be true. Super cheap for a ridiculous amount of space, it had to be a joke. 

When I called the number I didn’t expect the bubbly voice on the other end, she confirmed that the ad was valid and that no one had called in yet. Imagine my surprise. We got along really well over the phone so we set up a date that I could drop by to see the place and see if we clicked. 

When the day came and I went to the house I nearly thought I was in the wrong place. The place seemed even bigger than she described and infinitely more beautiful. The large Victorian house is made from a deep red brick and is three stories tall. Large windows and a larger porch wrap around the house, giving it a very open feel. Inside the walls are all warm colors, yellows, oranges, and reds. All of the rooms she showed me were barely furnished, most having the bare minimum to distinguish its purpose. She was almost exactly as I expected her to be, bubbly and surprisingly kind she and I got along like a house on fire. 

Within a few weeks I had moved in with her, a few short discussions later and we had separated the house into our own sections. She told me that she didn’t care where upstairs I went, she had claimed the basement and the majority of the first floor. The kitchen ended up being the only room we shared, the fridge, while shared, was also split, I agreed to keep all of my food up top and she would keep her’s down low. It was a simple enough agreement. 

At first, I was confused, for a lot of reasons. Why would anyone willingly keep themselves in the dark when they could have easily have lived in the bright, natural light that seemed to pervade the upper two floors? Why was she living in this big house all by herself? Why had she only looked for roommates, well, one roommate, in one place, with an add that looked too good to be true?

I didn’t ask my questions initially, but a few of the answers became clear after living there a few days. For one, my new housemate was an obviously a lively night owl. She left the house ready to party most days while I was making dinner, and she was normally back by the time I headed to work in the morning. Often with a man on her arm, but not always. 

After a few weeks, I found that my remaining questions couldn’t be answered by observation alone. So on one of the few nights that she stayed home, I asked, unfortunately bluntly, but she answered. 

She told me about her whirlwind romance with the man of her dreams and the far too quick wedding. She told me about their rush to buy a house and their plans to have a family. Then she told me about his fling with a woman he worked with, the yelling and his disappearance. The police’s involvement and the official report that said they probably just ran away together. By the end, she was crying and I felt terrible. Then she told me that she could cover the costs of the house by herself, but she was lonely and the knowledge that there was someone else who lived there made her feel better. 

Who was I to judge her? She was coping after a series of bad decisions that were left for her to clean up. And who actually likes being alone? 

So, we got used to each other. Sometimes she’d eat with me at dinner, and sometimes she’d make dinner for both of us. Occasionally, she’d make me lunch, which was strange, but nice. Sometimes we’d have deep philosophical discussions about the universe and sometimes we’d talk about something funny that we had seen. We got along surprisingly well, better than I had with most people I had rented from. The weirdest part was that she insisted on washing my laundry. The machine is in the basement, and I thought that it would be okay if I went, “into her realm,” to do a basic chore. Nope, as soon as she realized it she told me she would cover it as long as I agreed to stay out of the basement. I figured if she was so keen on it that the least I could do was stay out. 

Sometime after that, I was laid off from my job. When I told her she told me it was fine that I not pay my rent for a little while, as long as I worked on getting another job. Which I did, but suddenly I was home a lot more than I had been previously. 

I saw a lot more than I had previously. 

As days turned to weeks of unemployment, I started staying up and waking up later. This allowed me to notice a few things that I hadn’t noticed before. Like that my housemate brought home dates about three times as often as I had realized, and that every third one never left.

After that, I watched her more closely, but more surreptitiously. I watched what she did when the men didn’t go home. 

The first thing I noticed was that she always went shopping after those nights, she’d buy the necessities, as well as stuff for making her own preserves. I don’t know what she did with all of that, there are a lot of things you can preserve without a kitchen. I noticed she was more sharing in the days after, shared her life, stories, skills.

It would have been nice if she weren’t killing men at night. If she weren’t killing them and trying to feed them to me. 

**Author's Note:**

> I got this nearly finished ages ago than hit a stump. If you think of ways to improve it, message me!  
> Questions and comments are always welcome, as are prompts.  
> Always looking for prompts, horror prompts will likely be answered sooner.   
> If you can think of any tags that fit this story please comment/message me.


End file.
